


Podfic- Oh My God They Were Roommates by Amberishrose

by GrannyBoo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: A podfic to the in progress fic by Amberishrose:Summary:Is it still a roommate au if they're roommates in canon? Who cares because Beau and Jester are meant to fall in love and I enjoy slightly modern AUs.





	Podfic- Oh My God They Were Roommates by Amberishrose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberishRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberishRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh My God They Were Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194649) by [AmberishRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberishRose/pseuds/AmberishRose). 



> Mostly having fun with voices, hope you enjoy, let me know if you'd like me to continue reading for this fic or if you have any podfic requests for me <3 I'm on twitter @oakyboo

Rating:

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)



[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)



Category:

  * [F/F](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*F/works)



Fandom:

  * [Critical Role (Web Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Critical%20Role%20\(Web%20Series\)/works)



Relationship:

  * [Beauregard/Jester (Critical Role)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Beauregard*s*Jester%20\(Critical%20Role\)/works)



Characters:

  * [Beauregard (Critical Role)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Beauregard%20\(Critical%20Role\)/works)
  * [Jester (Critical Role)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jester%20\(Critical%20Role\)/works)



Additional Tags:

  * [Alternate Universe - Modern Setting](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe%20-%20Modern%20Setting/works)
  * [Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Roommates/works)
  * [Friends to Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Friends%20to%20Lovers/works)
  * [Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff/works)
  * [Slow Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Slow%20Burn/works)



Language:English

 

 _ **Dropbox Link:**_<https://www.dropbox.com/sh/mosof262ng1w6ri/AADkPFsiJEsBpRV48Vu5AQSka?dl=0>  

Chapters are labelled hope you enjoy <3

 


End file.
